Moments Missed
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Two people to be centered around, 250 scenes of missed potential revolving around these two characters, and 500 words to express each scene. This is a collection of one-shots/drabbles that are simply extra scenes to add to the already existing episodes that focus on the friendship of Odd and Ulrich. Read on if you wish to see the potential, the moments, missed.
1. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Hello everyone out there in the Code Lyoko fandom, or in general I guess, that is reading this! I present to you a new project of mine, one I've wanted to start since before summer of 2013. I've prepped a lot before this point, and tonight, this is the first night I've decided to start my project.**

**This is a means to, hopefully, get me to post on Fanfiction more again. I haven't updated anything since 2012… Yeah, I'm pathetic.**

**That's going to change! 2014, I'll be posting more. Stories will be finished, new things will be started (including this) and such, and I'm looking forward to it!**

**Alright, now, enough general business. Let's get down to the business of this story, or collection of stories I guess.**

**So what we will have here is a collection of 250 short one shots (or drabbles, I guess) that are Ulrich and Odd centric and are add-ons to the episodes. Basically, I'm adding a lot of Ulrich and Odd friendship (or Ulrich/Odd pairing if you wish to view it as such) scenes to where I think they'd fit in the episodes.**

**Each of them will be 500 words. That means some will be a lot of dialogue, and some will have a lot description. It just depends what 500 words will do for me. So this means…**

**2 people**

**250 stories**

**500 words each (Not counting the A/N)**

**Just to note about the word count, I'm already anticipating some of my works ending up being more than 500 words, so some one-shots may come out in two parts. Actually, they will, and when they do, I'll just be splitting them into two parts. Easy fix.**

**The first one shot will be two parts, as you will see by going on.**

**My goal is to post at least three one shots/drabbles a week, as again, I want to start posting regularly on fanfiction again. **

**I'm kicking this whole thing off with a one-shot addition to the prequel. Then from there, I'll be going through the episodes in order (at least, based on what I already have). If I come up with something for an episode, and I've already passed it, I'll just post it at the end. (I don't have 250 ideas yet, you guys. ;3)**

**Reviews will always be loved, but at the very least, please, everyone, enjoy this. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this and hope you all do as well. **

**Oh, and if you guys are interested in ANY of my other stories, I've not abandoned them, I've just had writers block (severe) and a lot of things on my plate. Hopefully, these drabbles will also get me back into the swing of writing. =) **

**There's one last thing to note: I mainly support canon pairings, but the way some scenes will be coming out, you may see some glimpses of Aelita/Odd, Aelita/Ulrich, Yumi/Ulrich, and (of course), Ulrich/Odd. So yeah. This is my warning to that now.**

**Alright, now with this posting of an author notes done, please feel free to move on to the next chapter and start reading the one-shots! And again, have fun reading!**


	2. Helping You (Part 1)

**A/N**

**Welcome to the first oneshot of the collection! To those of you just hopping on board, hope you enjoy. To those of you returning to read again, glad you're enjoying this. ;)**

**Alright, for the most part (and from now on), these oneshot A/N will be split into 3 parts.**

**One-Shot title:**

**Episode #: (Episode the scene is being added onto. Or where it's coming from. Or whatever)**

**Summary: (Very brief here. Just explaining what's going on incase the one-shot doesn't establish it for you. (I mean, 500 words isn't a lot.)**

**Anyways, onto this one-shot!**

**One-Shot title: Helping You (Part 1)**

**Episode #: XANA Awakens, Part I (Code Lyoko Prequel)**

**Summary: Basically, after the events of part one of the prequel, Ulrich and Odd have a little chat about why they ended up risking their lives for each other. In this part, Ulrich asks why Odd saved him when XANA tried to attack Ulrich.**

**...**

"Hey, Odd?"

Ulrich arched his neck so his chin rested on his chest. His orbs of sight were utterly even as he gazed towards Odd, who had been quietly cooing to his canine when Ulrich had spoken. Though Odd didn't glance up, he did respond.

"What's up?" Odd questioned as his fingernails gently grazed the skin of Kiwi.

"Why'd you do it?" Ulrich asked very quickly, hardly pausing or hesitating.

Odd nose scrunched ever so slightly after hearing the interrogative sentence spoken. "Whadda mean?" He asked, maneuvering his head to face Ulrich

The second Odd tried to lock his own eyes with Ulrich, the brunette readjusted his position to let his cranium fall back against his pillow. "I mean… I mean… Why'd you do it?" The German-blooded male asked again, internally struggling not to gnaw on his bottom lip.

_I should have been electrocuted, fried to a crisp. But I wasn't… Because…_

"Why did you save me?" Ulrich finally forced himself to expand his question. "From that freaky… Electric controlling monster…"

"Huh? That's what you want to know?" Odd gave a confused laugh. "Ulrich, you wouldn't be alive if I hadn't done something."

"No kidding." Ulrich agreed quietly. "Doesn't explain why. You could have been killed, and well…" The brunette shut his eyes, trying to push back the shame building up in him as he once again recalled, at the front of his mind, everything he had done to Odd since meeting the blond. "I didn't exactly deserve your help."

Ulrich was well aware that Odd was staring directly at him, and any laughter he'd mustered before had been eradicated to only allow a frown to show.

"Look… Ulrich… I… I helped you, because I had already decided something." Odd began to explain. "We were going to have to deal with each other a lot in the future, because we're roommates, and well… I was okay with that. I know you weren't up for being completely buddy-buddy yet, because we didn't go 'way back,' but there wasn't going to ever be anything between us if I just stayed back and let things happen the way you wanted it to. So, I was going to be your friend. And I'm going to remain as such, especially considering what we're in now. And I'm going to help you, especially since you need it." Ulrich glanced upwards, catching sight of a vibrant grin. "You're stuck with me, buddy."

Ulrich, after a few moments, found a smile creeping onto his own face. "Well… Thank you… Odd. For what you did. I really owe you."

Odd's grinned only strengthened before, suddenly, an almost hopeful glint entered his eyes. "You know, if you want to show how thankful you are to me for saving your life, you won't tell the principal about my little diggity dog and let him stay with us."

Ulrich's smile vanished with a scoff before he turned away from Odd completely. "Try asking me when my sheets don't smell like dog pee!"

**...**

**500 words is hard to do! Ugh, I want to write so much more. But whatever. I'm doing 500 words, so yeah. :P**


	3. Helping You (Part 2)

A/N

**One-Shot title: Helping You (Part 2)**

**Episode #: (Episode the scene is being added onto. Or where it's coming from. Or whatever)**

**Summary: Basically, after the events of part one of the prequel, Ulrich and Odd have a little chat about why they ended up risking their lives for each other. In this part, Odd decides to turn the question back on Ulrich, and ask him why he risked his life by going into the super computer after he ended up inside.**

"Hey, Ulrich?... You awake?"

Odd was laying on his back, one leg kicked up over the opposite leg's knee, as he gazed towards the ceiling above him. There was a neutral look on his face, at least that's what it seemed. However, with a closer examination, the blond's eyes were shinning with a bit of curiosity.

Across the room, a groan echoed, and out of his own peripheral vision, Odd saw his roommate shift some under his covers.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Odd turned his head to throw Ulrich a grin, not even bothering to stop his action despite the fact the brunette wasn't even looking his way, before he glanced up to the ceiling again. "Mind if I ask you something?"

There was a growl that came from the other bed that sounded almost identical to Kiwi's. "Since I'm already getting the impression you're going to ask regardless of what I say, and you've woken me up already, go for it." Odd glanced over briefly to Ulrich, seeing his roommate with his face buried into the front of his pillow, before he looked away yet again.

"I'm just wondering about what happened on your end while we were at that factory." Odd didn't hesitate to pry, or ask his question. "You were really quick to follow me into the computer."

The blond once again glanced over to Ulrich, trying to see if the other male would bother looking up to acknowledge him visually. He did, for a brief moment, before turning away from Odd completely.

"You were in danger, as Jeremie said. I wasn't about to let you get killed." Ulrich explained with his back facing Odd. "I didn't know, I still don't know, what this freaky computer can do or what this XANA thing is capable of. And I wasn't about to let some kid I hardly knew get hurt-"

"But you were prepared to let Kiwi get hurt or killed!" Odd allowed the slightest bit of anger enter his voice, manifesting the one thing he was actually angry about regarding this situation.

Ulrich sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me. I was just angry at that mutt, and you a bit, and I let it get the better of me." He paused for a moment, and right when Odd was about to say something else, the other male actually spoke again. "Kiwi is probably the reason why I went after you in the first place. After all, you wouldn't have gone to Lyoko if it hadn't been for Kiwi, and Kiwi wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for me… So, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Odd blinked before smiling, obviously satisfied now. "Alright, fine. You're forgiven." He propped himself up on his elbows to then smile down at his dog at the foot of his bed. "But Kiwi may have not forgiven you yet."

A snort came from Ulrich's bed just then. "Between the 'accident' on my bed, and tearing up my stuff, we're even!"

**...**

**You can consider this a continuation of the last chapter, or perhaps this one is separate. Whatever you prefer.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first of these one-shots, and I hope you enjoy the many more to come!**


	4. Artistic Abilities

**Remember those few episodes when they had a different voice actor for Odd in the original Code Lyoko? (I think it was maybe like two… Three episodes?) Hahaha, am I the only one who liked the original voice actor? (Don't get me wrong, the voice Odd had for most of the series was great, but I also liked the original. Hahaha.)**

**One-Shot title: Artistic Abilities**

**Episode #: Teddygozilla**

**Summary: Before Odd could find Jeremie to insist the discovery of XANA attacking through a teddy bear, he finds Ulrich, and seeing his friend so serious, Ulrich tries to calm him a bit with a few wise cracks.**

**...**

Odd's feet were literally carrying him on a high, as if he was soaring, over the pavement outside. His right hand clutched a white piece of paper. The lines scribbled on that were in the formation of a crude drawing.

"Come on Einstein… Where are you?" Odd muttered to himself, utterly focused on finding his intelligent friend to alert him of a recent discovery. The male had no intention of stagnating his pace, so when he suddenly collided with something upon turning the corner only to fall flat on his back, it was completely unintentional.

"Ouch!" Odd over heard the deep cry of another and raised his head to see none other than his roommate.

"Geeze Odd, you meeting up with a date to the dance, or something?" Ulrich asked, obviously befuddled by how rushed the blond seemed as he maneuvered himself to regain his lost footing before offering support for Odd.

Odd accepted the help, steadying himself on his feet and choosing to utterly ignore Ulrich's question. "Where's Jeremie?" The blond demanded at once, unusually serious.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, observing the blond for a moment before slowly responding. "I'd imagine he's in his room or something. You know he spends all of his free time with Aelita."

Odd gave a quick nod, ready to rush past Ulrich to head off to his blond friend's room before a hand on his shoulder prevented him from dashing off. "What's the problem?"

Odd blinked towards his roommate, and due to the fact he would know himself soon enough, decided to try and explain the situation to Ulrich. "We've got a _big_ problem." The small 8th grader explained, handing off the piece of paper still firmly in his hand.

Ulrich accepted the sheet and un-raveled it in order to see what was inside. It only took him a moment to respond. "I'll say. This art is horrible." The brunette looked up, raising an eyebrow at the other male as he did so. "Buddy, you can draw way better than this."

Odd sighed. "No no! This is XANA." Odd informed, pointing at the paper.

Ulrich glanced downwards once more. "So XANA was able to take away your artistic abilities? Man, this is a serious attack."

"No!" Odd exclaimed, obviously exasperated. "I didn't even draw that! Jim did."

"So… You tried teaching Jim to draw and XANA took away that talent?" Ulrich asked before chuckling slightly. "That, or you can't teach good buddy."

"No! Ulrich! This is-" Odd was about to rant about the severity of the situation before suddenly the eyes of the brunette. While they were serious, as always, a twinkle of amusement had entered them.

Odd met the amusement with a smirk on his part. "Leave the joking around to me, Ulrich."

"Then don't get too serious. That's my job." Ulrich retorted, handing off the paper to Odd as the humor in his eyes dwindled to nonexistent levels. "Anyways, let's go find Jermeie. You can explain to me what's happening then."

...

**I actually forgot about this episode altogether (Well, making a scene for it)… So this was something I came up with on the spot.**

**Yes, I want to add at least one scene into each episode (from the first 4 seasons. I haven't seen CLE). That is my goal, though many episodes, especially from the first season, have more than one. **

**d-u- This is the way this thing is going to work. I'm going to be covering (adding a scene too) every episode at least once, but I'll be going in order. That means, Cold sweat won't be until the end, and if a very long way out.**

**I should also note for you, and everyone else, that I may go back to an episode at the end (after I add at least one scene on each episode) if I don't have 250 by the last episode, and I come up with something new.**

**Oh, and going back to 'Cold sweat,' I do have a full chapter story focusing on the after events of that episode. I just haven't updated it for over a year and like need to update it. xD**


	5. Poisonous Fog

**One-Shot title: Poisonous Fog**

**Episode #: Holiday in the Fog**

**Summary: When Odd learns about what is going on in association to XANA's latest attack, and hearing that Ulrich had gone back into the thick of it, he tries to go and help him.**

Odd gazed evenly to his two friends from his place on the ground, the taller of the two becoming the clutching support to the smaller. "Where's Ulrich?" Odd asked quietly, gazing between the two with orbs of sight alert and calm.

"I'll explain on the way." Yumi responded. "For now, help me with Jeremie."

Odd rose to his feet and went to the other side of the blond, taking some of the weight off of Yumi and allowing the trio to inch forward slowly. As they shuffled forward, interlocked at the shoulders and arms, Yumi began to explain her understanding of the situation.

The purple dressed Lyoko warrior took in every word thrown his way, absorbing them like a sponge in utter silence as he processed both the attack, and how his roommate had chosen to handle the situation. For now, the area around was utterly silent to allow Yumi the center stage to speak and ramble.

Upon reaching the secret entrance into the sewer that would take the trio directly to the factory, Jeremie forced himself to stand, gently pushing off his two friends. "I can make it on my own now." The blond, stated, coughing a few times but managing to remain steady on his feet.

Odd gave Jeremie a skeptical look. "You sure?"

"Yes." Jeremie replied evenly and as if to prove his point, he flopped down to his knees, removed the manhole cover, before rising to his own feet again without a snag.

Obviously convinced enough by this, Odd gave a firm nod. "Alright. You two head to the factory." He ordered before whipping around, ready to dash off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yumi demanded before her younger friend could even take a step.

"To go back for Ulrich." Odd replied simply.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi exclaimed, shaking her head. "Odd, it's way too dangerous."

"I know that!" Odd rotated back on his heals to face Yumi and Jeremie once more. "Jeremie was only in that poisonous fog for less than a minute and look what happened."

"Exactly." Jeremie began his retort. "It's too dangerous for you to go back."

"But, what about Ulrich? He went back." Odd insisted, his voice raising a few notches in his own trepidation regarding Ulrich. "And he's been in there way longer then you already Einstein." Odd's eyes were no longer calm. "He needs help."

"We have to deactivate the tower though, and Aelita needs all the protection she can get." Jeremie argued firmly.

"But-" Odd tried to dispute , only to be cut off via Yumi.

"Odd…" The male glanced towards the girl. "I want to help Ulrich too… But the best way to help him right now is to go to Lyoko, and help Aelita. That will stop the attack and save everyone, including Ulrich."

Odd gazed towards Yumi for a few moments before sighing and giving a nod, only casting a glance over his shoulder and back towards the school once more. _Stay safe good buddy._

**Not every scene will be between them, Odd and Ulrich, interacting directly. But it'll still be a highlight of their friendship in some way.**

**Okay, after this, I stop doing one one-shot per episode… At least for a while. **

**I'm excited to start Log book. :D. It is one I have some of my favorite ideas for. The other, the episode with my favorite ideas, is about half way through season 1… GAH… I want to get there. xD. When I get to the episode… You'll know. I'm pretty sure. ;)**

**(Oh, and guys, right now, I only have season one planned out for one-shots, just to note). **


	6. Instruments

***face palm* I can't believe I already messed this up. Ugh…**

**Yes, I did miss an episode. I went back and watched it, and I actually came up with two ideas for it. This is the first of them.**

**One-Shot title: Instruments**

**Episode #: Seeing is Believing **

**Summary: After helping a new student at the academy move into his new dorm, and seeing as he actually owns some instruments, both Odd and Ulrich choose to demonstrate their talents to each other.**

**...**

"Hey, thanks for your help guys."

"No problem… At least on my behalf. Ulrich may be cranky by the fact I made him help someone."

"Thanks for making me sound like an anti-social freak."

Odd threw his roommate a grin in response, while the brunette only continued, from when he spoke prior, a fierce glare towards Odd.

"… Anyways…" The other person in the room, a new male student as Kadic, began to speak again. "I have one more box to go and get. Mind guarding my room for a second since I don't exactly know where my key has ended up…?" His voice trailed off in the end.

"Sure. No problem. You can consider all of your possessions safe and sound with us around." Odd responded before throwing Ulrich a wink. "We're used to being bodyguards anyways. What's the difference with guarding stuff?"

Ulrich glared back to the blond before meeting the confused eyes of the new student evenly. "Ignore him. We'll stay here until you get back."

"Okay. Thanks!" The male gave a wave before departing from the area. Upon his departure, and given the fact they were alone, Odd took the opportunity to begin scanning the area with a craning neck. _Come on… I know I carried it in. It's got to be in here somewhere…_

Within a few moments, he spotted something. "Yes!" He cheered quietly before crossing the room to get to it.

Ulrich, who was leaning against the doorway, glanced up at the blond's cheers. "What are you doing, Odd?"

"Oh, about to once again demonstrate my utter amazingness." Odd replied as the item was grabbed by him. There was a strap attached, which Odd easily pulled over himself. Then, with a brush of his hands, the blond began to produce music from the item, the guitar.

Ulrich was about to scold Odd for messing with the possessions of someone they hardly knew before the guitar's music hit his ears. The brunette blinked in surprise before studying the blond as he played a quick song without fault.

"You can play?" Ulrich asked upon Odd's conclusion.

The blond threw his friend a smirk. "Don't sound so surprised, Ulrich. You must know by now I'm a man of many talents."

Ulrich met Odd's smirk with one of his own. "Right." He replied before scanning the room for a moment and suddenly going over to an electric keyboard with boxes stacked upon it. After carefully moving them off, the brunette stood before the keyboard and smiled lightly at Odd.

Odd gave another bright grin back. "You play too?"

"Yep." Ulrich affirmed. "Know the Subdigtials?"

"Who doesn't?" Odd scoffed, chuckling.

"Then try to keep up with this number." Ulrich began before his fingers struck the keyboard, producing the melody and harmony of a hit song of the band in question. Odd grinned before quickly leaping in with the guitar, playing alongside Ulrich without any hitch.

Together, with their instruments, they played, with no errors included and smiles manifesting.

...

**This isn't exactly an add-on scene to an episode. It's more like the very beginning of the band Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi form, which is mentioned in the episode 'tagged.' I may do this with some other one-shots, adding on a prequeal or ending of sorts to episodes.**


	7. Heroes

**One-Shot title: Heroes**

**Episode #: Seeing is Believing**

**Summary: Odd is skeptical as to why Ulrich voted to alert the authorities, and decides to confront him.**

**...**

"So, guess you think we can't stop XANA, good buddy?" Odd asked, glancing over to his friend fully as they waited for the elevator to come back down from taking up Yumi.

Ulrich didn't respond, not even glancing Odd's way.

Odd let out a smirk at the lack of response and, unable to resist offering up a teasing comment that also manifested him self-boasting, the blond spoke again. "Think you're starting to slip in your own talents? Hey, if you need lessons on how to be a hero again, just for you, the magnificent Odd would be happy to help." Odd offered with a wink.

Ulrich only let out a slight snort of laughter. "That's hardly the reason I opted to vote in favor of alerting the authorities, and even if it was, I wouldn't go to you for hero lessons."

Odd frowned slightly, feigning hurt at his 'hero's aid' being rejected, before just gazing towards his friend neutrally. "Okay… Then why _did_ you vote to alert the authorities?"

Ulrich gave a slight a sigh. "Does this really matter?" He asked, right as the elevator arrived and opened up for them.

Odd's frown deepened then as he entered the elevator. "Yes." He responded quietly. _…You may have voted before the end, but your vote still was a difference in the end… Did you really vote the way you believed?_ Odd's mused before uttering more of a response of words he didn't really consider much before saying. "Look… Did you vote the way you did because of Yumi?"

There was silence after that. Hardly even Ulrich's breathing could be heard. Since Odd could see his roommate was trying to keep his mouth shut, he tried harder to get him to explain. "Is it really what you think is best, risking the super computer and Aelita, or did you just feel like you _had_ to side with Yumi?"

Ulrich's sharp exhale was clearly heard even as the elevator began its descent. "No. I voted the way I did because it's what made _sense_. There's a chance something may go wrong now that we're telling the authorities about the super computer… But now, there's only two main outcomes I see happening now…" The brunette wasn't even looking at Odd at this point. "Either we succeed, and Jeremie triggers a return in time that makes everyone forget everything, including the super computer. Or, we fail, but this way, people stay alive."

Odd stayed silent, his mouth shut.

Ulrich suddenly gave a another sigh. Then, for the first time since starting this conversation, he actually glanced towards Odd. "_Heroes_ have to make tough choices sometimes Odd. _Heroes_ have to make sacrifices. That why I choose the way I did." Ulrich's hand came up to rest on Odd's shoulder. "We can't just play hero part time. We have to be heroes here on earth as well."

The blond was gazing towards Ulrich, silent. _…You're right good buddy… I just wish you weren't. And… We are Heroes._

**...**

**I absolutely hate how this one turned out. But, you can't love them all, I guess.**


	8. Handling

**Hey guys… After months of a hiatus… I Decided to continue this… Let's see if I can keep this up for a while!**

**One-Shot Title: Handling**

**Episode #: Log Book**

**Summary: After Odd learns about the blackmail situation, he tries to take matters into his own hands to fix it. **

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my _favorite_ principal's daughter!"

The raven-haired girl in question let out a noise of confusion upon being acknowledge, her eyes focusing upwards to lock upon a purple dressed figure. The girl quickly began frowning.

"What do you want, Creep?" Sissi stated towards Odd, practically hissing like a snake.

"I was just looking to continue our conversation from earlier, remember?" Odd replied, throwing his hands behind his bush of blond hair. "You know, about how great your fake nose looks?"

Sissi gritted her teeth before her hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed the brunette's hand beside her, almost like a predator scooping up its prey. "Odd, remember? Ulrich himself told you to 'cut it out.'" She nodded to the male beside her.

"Yeah yeah, I remember, but I'm just picking up from where we left off." Odd informed with a few simple hand gestures. "About how something that looks good can also be so obviously fake- like your nose, or Ulrich's support of you."

Sissi scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You're not excused, 'miss.' Because a bad smell always follows you!" Odd retorted, smirking in a way that began to darken his facial features. "Give up the act Sissi, all of us knows what's going on. Ulrich's friends, and myself, we all know you're blackmailing him." The male informed, his glare towards the girl becoming full of accusation.

Sissi's eyes went briefly wide, leaving any sound from her, even her breathe, to disappear. Then, just like that, she managed to regain her composer enough to speak clearly. "So?"

"So…" Odd began to continue, looking quite confident in whatever he was about to say, as if convinced his next words would solve all of their problems.

However, before the blond could even speak one word, Sissi cut him off. "So, nothing!" She growled, springing to her feet and bringing Ulrich up as well. "Say one more word of this to anyone, and I'll spill everything!"

Odd's confidence began to waver slightly, as if he hadn't been expecting Sissi's immediate challenge. "But…"

"I mean it Odd! End of conversation." Sissi glared forward for a few moments before stalking off. "Ulrich, we're going! Now!"

Ulrich watched Sissi move off for a moment before sending Odd a slight look. "That wasn't Jeremie's idea of handling this, was it?"

"… No." Odd sighed, looking to the ground with disappointment manifesting. "I was hoping that if I said something like that, that we knew about the black mailing, she'd just back off and give us the diary."

Ulrich let out a slight sigh before reaching out to place a hand on Odd's shoulder. "You were trying to help. I get that… But let Jeremie handle this, alright? He'll know better how to handle this so Sissi can't blackmail me anymore." He offered a reassuring squeeze before following Sissi's path.

Odd eventually raised his head to watch his friend trail after Sissi, his own face now showing a very deep and uncharacteristic frown.

**This could be me planting a seed for something way down to the line- as Odd wanted to help his best friend himself, but his idea didn't help and came pretty close to getting the gang in more trouble. **

**Where that leads… Who knows? ;P**

**Anyways, I hope to update this once again, at least three times a week. And let's see if I can do that for more than two weeks this time…**


	9. My Mess

**Odd and Ulrich, when seen together in this episode, are on a bus most of the time, so they'll be having a lot of bus conversations. So consider this the start of those conversations.**

**This one takes place right after Odd gets on the bus, that brief scene where we see Ulrich whisper something to Odd before they face forward. And if you look closely, Odd seems rather serious as he looks forward. **

**So yeah… This scene ends up just being expanding on what Ulrich whispered to Odd at THAT moment.**

**One-Shot Title: My Mess (A.k.a- Bus Conversation 1)**

**Episode #: Log Book**

**Summary: Ulrich and Odd exchange a few brief words on the bus, when all they have to worry about is the blackmail situation.**

Odd eyed his brunette friend, who was only a matter of a few feet away, out of his peripheral vision. The blond suppressed sighing in annoyance. _Just because he's being blackmailed into being her boyfriend, doesn't mean he should have to ignore his friends too. _Odd mused, resisting the urge to scowl at Ulrich's current 'seat buddy.'

Abruptly, Ulrich turned towards Odd, catching the scrawnier male's attention. With both their heads turning to the center aisle of the bus, the roommates found their eyes meeting in the middle.

The male currently sitting with Sissi gazed towards Odd in silence for a few moments, observing him with narrowed eyes, before leaning in to speak with him. "You alright?"

Odd had leaned in as well on instinct to meet his friend half way, always ready to listen to Ulrich's words. "Well, considering my rather decent and satisfying breakfast this morning, and combine with it I get to wake up every morning with looking like this." The purple-dressed male took a moment to gesture to himself. "I can't really complain."

The brunette nodded slightly before the conversation disappeared between the two and in its place was a mute state between the two males, broken only by the sound of incoherent chatter of other Kadic students around them.

"… I'm sorry." Ulrich was the one to eventually speak again, leaning in even closer to Odd to keep the distance between them closed.

"Huh?" Odd let out the confused noise.

"I said I'm sorry." Ulrich repeated quietly.

"No I heard you… I almost wish I got a recording of that apology!" Odd chuckled, but quickly silenced himself as he could practically feel the death glare Ulrich was now giving to his shoulder. "Chill… Look, I just don't get what you're sorry for."

Ulrich rolled his eyes slightly. "What else? This whole situation is my fault."

Odd scoffed ever so slightly. "Uh, last time I checked, it was Sissi who was threatening our secret, not you."

"It is my stupid journal, my relationship with Sissi, my everything that caused this mess…" Ulrich's volume had increased slightly, so that his voice was now a growl. "And now, everyone has to clean up what I can't fix. What is also _my _mess."

Odd blinked slowly, stunned into a state of silence briefly before muttering quietly, "Ulrich…"

"Look, I already know it's my fault. So save the pitiful attempt at comfort, the wise crack, or whatever it is you are going to say." With that, Ulrich returned to his seat, not wanting to risk Sissi being enraged by talking to Odd for too long. It wasn't worth the headache right now.

Odd, meanwhile, settled back into his seat, feet planted firmly in front of him and behind the row of seats in front of him. He glared head in silence for a few moments before closing his eyes and letting out a sharp, but quiet, breathe of air.

"Jeremie and Yumi will get your diary back Ulrich… Don't worry."

**Most of the time, these aren't turning out the way I expected… Oh well. :P**


	10. Bewildering Bus

**This one isn't really showing Odd and Ulrich friendship that much. It's really just an extra scene to add to Log Book.**

**One-Shot Title: Bewildering Bus**

**Episode #: Log Book**

**Summary: As Odd notices how weird things are getting on the bus, he confides in Ulrich his concerns. **

_You know, I was expecting a slow ride from an electric-powered bus, but this is ridiculous. _

Odd crossed his arms before leaning back in his seat more, allowing himself to slide down in the leather, vehicle furniture. The blond switched between flicking a look out the window to his right before glaring ahead once more. _Seriously. Can't we get there a little faster? Is that too much to ask? _He wondered.

After a few moments of his slouching, mute rant, the male forced himself to sit back up in his seat before leaning forward to try to get glimpse of their bus driver. _I'm pretty sure that when I got on this bus, I didn't wave to my grandma. _He mused, narrowing his eyes as he observed what was before him.

While he couldn't see the bus driver completely, there was just enough that the blond could see that was telling as to what the middle-aged man was doing at the wheel. Odd watched as he caught a glimpse of the right foot continuing to lift and press on the gas pedal.

_I'm no expert at driving but… The bus should at least be going a little faster if he's doing that. _Odd mused to himself before instinctively glancing over to his best friend. The male in question was simply looking ahead of him, his gaze utterly unfocused and uninterested in the world around him. The blond let out a slight sigh at the sight before briefly focusing past Ulrich, catching the reason for the lack of life in the male.

Sissi was currently spewing a steady stream of words, all revolving around her and such, as far as Odd could tell. _No wonder Ulrich is bored out of his mind… And this slow bus ride isn't helping any. _While his attention was briefly diverted by the brunette's issues, the blond quickly put himself back on track regarding the bus.

_Something is off… I know it is. _Odd mused before stopping himself, frowning a little deeper suddenly.

"Ulrich… Hey Ulrich?" Needing to share his concerns with someone, the scrawny male tried to gain the attention of the only person on the bus that would understand his concerns.

While his roommate did instantly glance his way, Sissi was the first to verbally respond. "Excuse me Odd… I was speaking to Ulrich!"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That was totally my bad." The blond droned out sarcastically. "I promise, I won't ever do that again… After this time."

Leaving Sissi to wear an offended and frustrated look, Odd quickly leaned in to whisper to Ulrich. "Something's wrong… I'm worried we may be in danger."

"Why?" Ulrich questioned.

"XANA." Odd responded before rapidly explaining what he observed in the bus driver and the bus itself.

As Odd concluded, Ulrich gave his own nod of agreement. "You could be right… Clue in Jeremy was to what is going on."

Odd nodded back before pulling out his cell phone and dialing up the boy genius.


End file.
